Todo meu amor
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Song  Todos tem aquele início de namoro meloso... Rony e Hermione também tiveram o seu.


**Todo meu amor**

- Obrigado Sra. Granger, o jantar estava maravilhoso – agradeceu Rony.

- Que é isso Ronald – disse a mãe de Hermione – sempre que quiser pode vir jantar.

- Até mais Sr. Granger – se despediu do pai de Hermione apertando-lhe a mão.

Ele virou-se para Hermione começando a falar alguma coisa, mas ela o cortou.

- Eu te levo lá fora.

- Pra que? – interveio o Sr. Granger – Ele não vai aparatar?

- Querido eles querem ficar sozinhos... – começou a falar a mãe da garota, mas o resto nenhum dos dois escutou, pois Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou de mãos dadas com o namorado até chegar à calçada de sua casa.

Rony se postou de frente para ela segurando sua cintura, Hermione sem perder tempo passou os braços envolta de seu pescoço e sorriu...Ela fechou os olhos esperando o beijo.

_Feche os olhos e eu irei te beijar_

_Amanhã sentirei saudades de você_

Suas bocas se separaram, mas eles continuaram abraçados, Hermione respirando o perfume do namorado e ele depositando pequenos beijos por todo pescoço dela.

- Parece que vai nevar – Hermione falou olhando para o céu.

- Tomara! Eu adoro neve – falou Rony separando-se um pouco da namorada e olhando para cima – Sabe o que me lembra neve? – perguntou a encarando sorrindo.

- Passeios a Hogsmeade – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Como era bom aquele tempo – disse a garota se perdendo em seus pensamentos.

- Sabe do que eu sinto falta em Hogsmeade?

- Da Madame Rosmerta – respondeu Hermione com a voz arrastada.

- Não! – disse Rony fazendo uma careta – dos doces da Dedosdemel.

- Você cresce mas não cresce – ela riu.

- Eu era bobo aquela época. Imagine! Gostar da Madame Rosmerta – ele fez uma careta indicando nojo.

- Só naquela época você era bobo?

- Hoje só sou bobo por você Mione!

Hermione sorriu e disse:

- Sabia que mentindo assim você pode até me conquistar?

- E você acha que é possível mentir para Hermione Granger? – ela nega com a cabeça – Então, pois este sou eu sendo verdadeiro.

Hermione puxou o rosto dele o beijando suavemente.

_Lembre-se que eu sempre serei verdadeiro_

- Seu pai está nos olhando – disse Rony olhando para a janela da sala de estar da casa dos Grangers, onde uma parte do rosto do pai de Hermione era visível.

- Ele é ciumento igual a você – disse a garota rindo olhando para o namorado.

- Você não se incomoda? – disse perplexo.

- Meu pai e minha mãe sabiam que agente ia ficar juntos desde que voltei para a casa no primeiro ano falando de um certo garoto ruivo irresponsável e implicante. Agora só assistem o desenrolar da história. Sabe, eles esperaram isso muito tempo.

- Acho que todos sabiam que agente iria ficar juntos antes da gente.

- É! O Harry que o diga.

- Deve ser horrível ficar no meio de dois amigos briguentos apaixonados.

- Meu pai morre de ciúmes de você – confessou a garota.

- Por quê? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Porque vai ser você que vai roubar a garotinha dele para sempre. Ele já morria de ciúmes só de ver minha reação quando recebia cartas suas nas férias escolares.

- Por quê? O que você fazia? – o garoto estava curioso.

- Pegava a carta tremendo, lia apreensiva e sorria quando lia o final: Com carinho Rony – ela olha para baixo envergonhada – ele olhava para mim e perguntava: "É do Rony não é?" Ele sabia o tempo todo.

_E quando eu estiver longe _

_Vou te escrever todo dia_

_E mandar todo meu amor para você_

- Você devia escrever um livro contando nossa história "Por detrás dos amigos de Harry Potter" – disse o garoto fazendo uma linha no ar – Você sabe né? Tem que ter o nome do Harry senão não vende.

Ela começou a rir.

- Eu amo seu riso! É aquele som que me diz "Ta vendo Ronald, apesar das dificuldades ainda vale a pena viver".

- Você é um completo tapado quando está apaixonado sabia?

- Está reclamando? – fingiu-se chateado – Eu paro de te dizer coisas bobas.

- Eu quero que você me diga coisas bobas...Só não conhecia esse Rony tapado-apaixonado – ela o abraçou lhe dando beijos no pescoço.

- Nem eu sabia que esse Rony existia – disse ele num sussurro – Acho que guardei todo meu amor para você – terminou procurando os lábios da garota para juntá-los com os seus.

_Todo meu amor, eu mandarei pra você_

_Todo meu amor, querida, eu serei verdadeiro_

Do céu começou a cair pequenos flocos de neve. Sentido seu rosto ficar gelado de repente, Hermione, com muito custo, separou seus lábios do de Rony e olhou para cima.

- Primeira neve do ano, e agente sentiu ela juntos – a neve começou a cair mais rápido – Que frio!

Rony puxou-a para mais perto de si e a abraçou passando seus braços nas costas dela, a aquecendo.

- HERMIONE ENTRE AGORA OU PEGARÁ UM RESFRIADO.

Ouviram o Sr Granger gritar.

- Seu pai realmente está nos observando.

- É melhor você ir – disse a garota, mas não fez menção nenhuma de sair do abraço.

- Mas eu não quero – ele fez uma falsa cara triste a trazendo mais junto de si.

- Também não quero que vá.

- Amanhã depois que sair do Ministério, vai lá nas Gemialidades Weasley almoçar comigo? – pediu sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- Ta bom – concordou sem pestanejar.

- Vai ser muito torturante até lá, acho que vou contar os segundos que fiquei longe de você.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça o encarando.

- Você não faria isso!

- Agora eu faço – disse decidido.

- HERMIONE – a voz do pai da garota voltou a urrar.

- Entendi o recado – disse Rony. Ele colocou a boca no ouvido dela e sussurrou – feche os olhos, que eu vou beijar você.

A garota obedeceu automaticamente e Rony selou seus lábios pela última vez aquela noite.

_Feche os olhos e eu irei te beijar_

_Amanhã sentirei saudades de você_

_Lembre-se que eu sempre serei verdadeiro_

_E quando eu estiver longe _

_Vou te escrever todo dia_

_E mandar todo meu amor para você_

Cerca de meia hora depois de Rony ter aparatado para a Toca. Pichí batia o bico freneticamente na janela da sala de estar da casa dos Grangers, onde Hermione e seus pais se encontravam. A garota levantou-se abriu a janela e trouxe a ave para dentro de casa. Ela estava encharcada por causa da neve que estava caindo. Hermione retirou a carta amarrada nas patas e abriu lendo:

"_Oi Mi_

_Acabei de chegar..._

_Já se passaram 960 segundos sem você (demorei muito para fazer essa conta e com certeza quando Pichí entregar a carta já vai ter passado bem mais tempo)..._

_Estou aqui fingindo que beijo os lábios que sinto saudade, esperando que meus sonhos se tornem realidade (fico tapado quando estou apaixonado, eu sei, não posso evitar, tomara que isso não passe nunca)._

_Com todo meu amor _

_Rony_

_Ps: Por mais que eu queira, não responda a carta, acho que o Pichí não agüentaria outra viagem nessa neve"_

Ao terminar de ler a carta Hermione guardou ela no seu bolso do jeans com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- É do Rony, não é? – seu pai perguntou já sabendo a resposta, mas a verdadeira pergunta que estava em sua mente era: Será que é ele que vai roubar minha garotinha?

A garota chegou perto do pai e beijou sua testa.

- Sempre foi ele pai.

_Todo meu amor. Todo meu amor._

_Todo meu amor, eu mandarei para você._


End file.
